10 bonnes raisons de te larguer
by Enagem
Summary: J'ai fini par comprendre que, depuis longtemps déjà, j'avais au moins, ces 10 bonnes raisons de te larguer...


**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_ Et bonne année 2014 évidemment !  
_**

**_Je sais que cela faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas écrit pour TVD alors en guise de cadeau de nouvelle année, (et avant d'offrir un nouveau chapitre pour ma fic HP), voici un très petit OS que j'ai voulu léger. Il parle de rupture, oui, pas très joyeux mais vous verrez, je ne verse pas dans le mélo. Et quand j'ai vu la façon dont l'histoire Caroline/Tyler s'est "terminée", j'ai eu envie d'écrire une nouvelle fin, d'oublier la vraie, et d'en écrire une autre, une où Caro ne finirait pas à pleurer sur sa relation, faite de plus d'absence que de présence, avec Tyler. _**

**_Enjoy !_**

**_disclaimer : Les personnages de TVD ne sont toujours pas à moi, et le titre de cette fic est emprunté au titre français du film américain "10 things I hate about you" de Jil Junger._**

* * *

**_10 bonnes raisons de te larguer_**

Plus j'y pensais et plus elles m'apparaissaient. C'est comme si elles étaient là, en moi, depuis longtemps et que je les avais ignorées, délibérément.

En fait, avant même de commencer, je savais que ça ne marcherait pas, à cause d'elles. J'ai été aveuglé, un moment, plusieurs mois en fait.

Quand on est entièrement impliqué dans quelque chose, on n'arrive plus à avoir le recul nécessaire pour évaluer la situation. Je n'avais définitivement pas ce recul. Du moins pas mon moi conscient. Et puis je suis partie, pas longtemps, deux semaines. Je me suis éloignée de toi, enfin, et j'ai compris. Elles me sont réapparues comme ça, les jours où je pensais à toi.

Je me posais des questions, et chacune d'entre elles apportaient une réponse plutôt dépréciative à la situation. Je suis rentrée, j'ai réfléchi, beaucoup, j'ai parlé, pas mal, j'ai pris des avis, certains. J'ai surtout pris mon avis, enfin j'ai pris mon avis en compte. Je ne l'ai pas tu.

Dans la nuit, la nuit qui porte conseil comme on dit, je les revoyais, elles m'apparaissaient toutes de plus en plus clairement, de plus en plus organisées, de plus en plus logiques. Pourquoi je ne les avais donc pas vu avant ? C'était évident !

J'ai fermé mon esprit pendant trois jours, trois jours sans parler à personne, juste à penser, juste entre moi et moi-même. Et alors je me suis décidé, c'était définitif. Je me suis levée ce jour là et j'ai su, j'ai su que j'étais sûre de moi, j'ai su que je ne faisais pas les choses à la légère, que j'avais des arguments implacables, que j'avais des justifications détaillées, j'ai su que j'avais au moins dix bonnes raisons de te larguer...

**1) J'aimais pas ton caractère d'enfant gâté**. Avant de te découvrir Loup puis Hybride, faut-il rappeler ton attitude ? Fils du maire, plutôt aisé, tu avais l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce que tu voulais grâce à une mère aimante et à un père au compte en banque bien fourni. Tu n'as manqué de rien, ou peut être d'un père comme on devrait tous en avoir. Mais ceci n'est pas un cas isolé, loin de là. Cela justifierait-t-il ton attitude prétentieuse, arrogante, suffisante envers tout un chacun ? Envers Vicky surtout ? Certainement pas. Je n'aimais pas ce toi là, il me faisait peur, ou plutôt à ce moi encore humain. Et une fois vampire, forte, je t'ai vu autrement, je ne t'ai plus crains car je pouvais me défendre, non j'ai pris la place de celle qui te conseille, te protège mais au fond, au plus profond de moi, je craignais qu'un jour tu ne retrouve cette force, cet ascendant que tu prenais sur les autres et que tu aurais pu prendre sur moi.

**2) J'aimais pas ton addiction pour l'alcool et autres merdes.** Par dessus tout, on peut dire que tu as fait les quatre cents coups. Rien de comparable à ce cher Damon ou même à Klaus sans doute. Non, tu étais un adolescent turbulent, accro à l'alcool, aux drogues. Le genre d'ado ingérable que l'on ne sait plus comment faire revenir dans le droit chemin. J'ai beau me dire que jeunesse doit se passer, que moi non plus je n'étais pas parfaite, que l'âge apporte la sagesse. Pour toi, ça n'a pas du être le cas, véritablement.

**3) J'aimais pas ton petit air supérieur en tout et avec tout le monde juste parce que tu es devenu un hybride.** Et vint le jour où, pour se venger d'Elena et des Salvatore, tu es devenu la victime, le cobaye de Klaus. Tu es devenu son premier hybride. C'était cela ou la mort. La transformation a réussi. Tu es devenu fort. Très fort, plus qu'un vampire. Tu as retrouvé cet aplomb, cet ascendant naturel que tu aimes prendre sur les autres. Il y avait le lien, la loyauté, la fidélité que tu devais à celui qui t'avais transformé, ton maitre, mais finalement, oui, je pense que cela te plaisait bien. Au début du moins, tu es redevenu l'imbécile que tu étais, celui qui, prétentieux, aime la force et l'importance qu'on lui donne. Et cette fois ce n'était pas pour seulement un moment, c'était pour la vie. Vie menacée par Klaus certes mais tu ne pourras pas dire qu'au début tu n'en étais pas fier , avant que l'on te fasse comprendre combien ce lien était malsain. J'ai essayé de t'aider, de te comprendre même ! Mais tu m'as mordu. J'ai pardonné, encore. L'amour fait faire bien des folies.

**4) J'aimais pas ton naturel volage**. Il ne faut pas se leurrer. Moi, je ne me leurre plus. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je le crois sincèrement. Les gens ne changent pas, ils évoluent. Je veux dire par là qu'on ne devient pas l'opposé de ce que l'on était, non on devient une version un peu plus accomplie et enfouie de celui qui sommeillait en nous. Les épreuves, les choix, font que l'on penche vers le côté positif ou négatif de cet être qui sommeillait en nous, mais on est ce que l'on veut bien devenir. Tu étais volage, tu collectionnais les conquêtes, tu jetais les femmes en un claquement de doigts mais tu aimais garder une emprise sur elle. Je ne peux pas ne pas penser à Vicky que tu ne supportais pas de voir partir avec Jérémy. Au moins tu n'as jamais convoité Elena. Encore que, qui pourrait le certifier ? Et puis il y a eu moi, je serais prétentieuse si je croyais que j'ai fait la différence, que je t'ai fait rentrer dans le chemin positif. Tu m'as aimé, oui, c'est sur, mais à ta façon et souvent de loin. A cause de Klaus peut être mais au fond peut être que c'est ce qui faisait que cela durait, car on ne se voyait pas souvent, que l'on aimait ainsi se retrouver et que l'on ne savait pas vraiment ce que faisait l'autre alors on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. On avait quelqu'un à qui faire tous ces reproches et c'était Klaus. C'était simple. Mais je crois maintenant, que tu a été bien plus que l'ami de cette louve aussi prétentieuse que toi. Vous vous ressembliez trop pour ne pas finir ensemble, ne serait-ce que dans un moment d'égarement.

**5) J'aimais pas tes rivalités inutiles**, avec Jérémy, avec Matt, avec Klaus car au final ce n'est pas eux mais toi qui laisse tomber les demoiselles, les amis, la famille. Chacun a été, au moins un temps, ton ennemi. Peut être que le terme est un peu fort, mais chacun a été pour toi, un problème, un obstacle dans ton parcours, ce que tu voulais acquérir. Jérémy, le petit révolté qui voulait te voler Vicky, Matt, ton meilleur ami avec qui tu as fini par te brouiller à cause de ton arrogance, de ton hybridation, de moi, de toi. Klaus, l'ennemi de tous, le tien, que tu as fini par servir, puis détester, peut être plus parce que lui se souciait autant de moi que toi tu te souciais de toi-même. Peut être parce qu'il voulait faire avec moi, ce qu'à l'époque Jérémy a fait avec Vicky : te ravir à toi. Mais c'est toi, toujours toi qui laisse tomber les gens à la fin. Tu délaissais tes conquêtes mais aussi tes amis, ta famille. Jamais tu n'étais là quand on avait besoin de toi, quand ta mère pleurait de voir son fils unique la laisser de côté. Souvent tu préférais partir. Oublier.

**6) J'aime pas ton regard de loup battu**. Et que dire de ces moments de bonheurs où l'on était enfin ensemble ? Ils étaient rares, ils étaient forts, ils étaient souvent de courte durée. Et il fallait se quitter de nouveau. Et quand je prends du recul, je revois souvent mon visage en pleurs, et le tien, compatissant mais qui ne regrettait pas vraiment. Tu avais ce regard de loup battu, honnête et sincère, celui qui nous fait croire à tout mais qui ne croirait en rien. Peut être que parfois tu as été vraiment sincère, mais souvent tu paraissais trop penaud pour être honnête. Sans compter que ses élans de douleurs dû au départ s'arrêtaient net une fois que tu étais parti. Je ne compte même plus les fois où j'ai attendu de tes nouvelles, inlassablement, espérant un signe. Mais rien ne venait, ou toujours trop tard.

**7) J'aime pas tes promesses qui n'en sont pas.** Tu oubliais jusqu'à ces promesses que tu nous faisais. Celle de toujours m'aimer, de revenir me chercher une fois ta mission « brisage de lien » terminée, de ne pas me mentir, de toujours être là quand j'avais besoin de toi. De te battre pour toi, pour nous, pour moi. Tu finis toujours par fuir. Tu n'étais pas là non plus pour ta mère, quand elle est morte, pourtant tu lui avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour elle. Je sais que tu souffres mais tu brises souvent aussi les promesses que tu fais et cela en fait souffrir beaucoup d'autres.

**8) J'aime pas ton visage de faux jeton**, celui qui dit toujours mais signifie jamais. A force d'attendre, on devient fou et on ne croit plus, en rien. J'ai fini par croire que tu mentais, que tu me trompais, que tes sourires étaient faux, que tes attitudes étaient calculées, que tout ton être dégageait une aura de fausseté. Le doute fini par devenir obsession.

**9) J'aime pas ton grand taux d'absence en cours et à chaque moment important de nos vies**. Jamais là. Les professeurs te voyaient peu, mais nous on ne te voyait pas beaucoup plus. Tu étais absent à la plus grande partie des moments importants de nos vies. Les décès, les retours à la vie, les sorts, les combats, souvent on t'attendait sans vraiment oser t'espérer. Et quand tu reviens, c'est pour mieux repartir.

**10) Je déteste ta haine pour Klaus**. J'ai fini par te détester, à trop t'attendre, je n'espérais plus, ou plus pour toi. Lui, il était imparfait, il était sans pitié, il était égoïste, il était intéressé, il était violent, il était tueur, il était sans foi ni loi mais lui, il était là. Il m'apportait, si incroyable soit-il, le soutien, l'attention dont je ne pensais même pas avoir besoin. Que je n'espérais même pas de quelqu'un comme lui. Il était là quand tu ne l'étais pas, souvent à son initiative il faut le dire, mais pas que. Il était là quand mes amis me délaissaient, quand je doutais, quand j'étais forte. J'ai fini par être là dans ses moments de faiblesse, de force, sans le vouloir, contre mon gré souvent, volontairement quelquefois. Mais je ne le regrette pas, je l'ai vu autrement. Il n'y a que moi qui l'ai vu comme ça, je crois. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est bien ou mal, je ne veux pas décider tout de suite mais je sais une chose : j'ai fini par détester que tu le haïsses. J'ai fini par apprécier celui que tu détestais. J'ai fini par te détester et l'aimer. J'ai fini par comprendre que, depuis longtemps déjà, j'avais au moins, ces 10 bonnes raisons de te larguer...

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
